Host Club Holocaust
by InuYashaGirl007
Summary: I take the Holocaust very seriously, but this is about what if there was a second? Rated M for violence and gorey crap in future chaps... focuses on the point of view of Hikaru and Kaoru mostly Kaoru


"Oh my god!" Three first-years turned to the cry of their fellow classmate.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked the girl, looking up from his Lord of the Rings book.

She walked over, "You know the political party that started in the United States? It's just won the presidency!" She pointed to the plasma screen TV mounted in the back corner of the room.

"No way!" I leaned over Hikaru's shoulder to get a better view over his spiky head. Sure enough, on the 36'' flat screen, was a report of the American's new President. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Senator Adolf Helamaker – German blood line, obviously.

"Very queer-looking," Hikaru commented.

"I second that," I answered.

"You two are so rude!" Haruhi spoke for the first time, "Can you both not look at a guy for two minutes and not insult him?!"

"Nope."

"Typical," she rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair.

"Aw, come on Haruhi!" Hikaru protested, "Don't you think that the American's have gone just a little loopy?! I mean, Come on! Just look at the guy!"

"Hikaru," I giggled," remember that George Bush dude they had a while back? What an idiot!" We both laughed.

Haruhi sighed, "Idiot or not, George Bush made some good ideas– "

"No he didn't," Hikaru and I chimed.

"Yes, He did!"

"Well–" Hikaru huffed.

"– he's still an idiot." I finished.

"Quiet guys!"

"The American's new president is giving his inauguration speech!"

"Turn on the subtitles!" Hikaru called to the class president, who was currently on top of a chair turning up the volume on the TV, "Turn them on, quick! Not everyone's great at translating English, ya know!"

"Hikaru, you're the idiot," Haruhi said.

"What was that? I am not!"

"Ah, but you are, Nii-san. I would have been fine without subtitles – as would most of the students in this room."

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru blushed with embarrassment. Hey, it isn't _my_ fault that he almost never pays attention in foreign language class! I told him to study.

"Class president!" Someone cried, "Get down!"

"Hey! Where are those damn subtitles!" I yelled – receiving a 'thank you' look from Hikaru and a death glare for cussing from Haruhi.

I looked away and back to the TV as the thick, heavy American-with-German-accent filled the room.

_'Thank you. I am Adolf John Helamaker and I proudly accept--'_

"I bet you do," Hikaru muttered.

_'--the very important and vital role--'_

"Don't go modest on us – please!" I muttered back.

_'--as not only the leader of this wonderful country,--'_

"But also the role of 'child molester'," Hikaru whispered. We laughed quietly.

_'--but, as I hope, to be the start of a new generation--'_

"A new generation of child molesters?" I watched in pure amusement as Hikaru shook with giggles.

_'--a new generation of work, strength, and honor. A new generation of power!'_

Silence had fallen over us. This Adolf What's-his-name was quite a speaker. I can't believe we were – oh my god – were almost _moved_ by this man's voice. The American's economy had been in the tubes for a long time... this guy might finally bring it out of the shitter.

"Kaoru! Pay attention!" Haruhi hissed.

_'This new era of power,'_ the man continued, _'Will blow all other powers out of the sky! My hand will reach across this world, leading it's troubled and chaotic lands through the plans of the Fruba party and I have for this world.'_

Hikaru turned slightly to me, "What's he talking about? 'Lead the world' and stuff. He's just another Prez for the United States!"

"I don't know, how can you expect me to?!"

"Shhh!"

_'I accept,'_ the ugly, queer-looking' dude said, _'the role as leader of the United States of America. I also will extend my power to the countries of the world: China, Britain, France, Japan... just to name a few. I will guide these countries and soon will control the whole stretch if land they stand on--'_

"Hey, guys," Renge magically appeared behind us, "Is it just me – or does this guy sound like he plans to rule the world?"

"Maybe he just means to be very involved with foreign countries," Haruhi suggested.

"Or maybe he really wants to rule the world," Hikaru muttered sarcastically.

"Creepy," I added.

"Whatever it is," Renge continued, "I don't like it. Father told me that almost all the current leaders are making the change to the Fruba political party!"

"Almost all the leaders in France?" Haruhi asked.

"France, yes. But also all over the world! I guess this Helamaker guy believes that all the crime problems and stuff are a certain groups of people's fault – but I don't know what group! Have any guesses?"

"Maybe it's the Jews again – remember the lesson we had on the Holocaust? Creepy to the max!"

"Grow up, Hikaru," Haruhi hit his arm, "You're so rude."

"Back to the question," I started, "It's almost impossible to guess what group – isn't it? I mean: it could be a political group, religious, race, origin... the list goes on."

"How the _fuck_ did you come up with that?" Hikaru was staring at me, "Who are you and what have you done with my twin brother?"

"Kaoru," Haruhi emphasized my name, "actually pays attention in History, Hikaru. That's he gets B+'s, and you get C-'s."

"Funny, Haruhi. Real frickin' funny."

"Just stating facts."

"I'll give you a fact – OW!" One of the other students just then had chucked a mini stapler at Hikaru's head. It was a direct hit, by the way. I choked on my laugh, struggling to hold it in as Hikaru looked at both the chuckling kids behind us and myself with a look that could kill.

_'--so! My ladies and gentlemen of the world--'_

"Oh! Hikaru, look!" I giggled, "The queer-looking dude's still talking!" He refused to look away, he was too preoccupied staring at me with a death glare. He finally looked away as the Mr. Queer was working toward the end of his speech.

_'--I need your trust to solve the world's problems... and I apologize early for all te parents who will lose their children for our future.'_

"What the hell is he talking about?!" I whispered to Hikaru.

He glanced over at me, "I dunno."

_'That is all.'_

The speech was over, and a roaring applause from the thousands of Americans on the screen escorted Helamaker off the podium.

Someone turned the T.V. To a different channel in silence. None of our fellow classmates liked the sound of 'apologize early to parents who would lose their kids.'

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably, he never did like deathly silences.

"Hikaru, Kaoru; do you know anything about this guy?" Haruhi leaned over to us.

"Once again – am I supposed to know this?! Sorry I missed the memo!"

"Calm down Kaoru."

"Sorry," I took a 'mental chill pill'.

"Someone get a laptop," Hikaru looked around for one on the tabletops, "let's Google this guy."

"I got one!!" Renge pulled a hot pink laptop with a picture of Uki Duki Memorial on the front.

"So... very you, Renge," Haruhi mused..

"Yeah, I know. I plan to get a new cover soon through – Shaman King, maybe." I threw myself onto Hikaru's shoulders to look over Renge's shoulder as she Google searched 'Adolf Helamaker'. She clicked on the Japanese translated CNN news channel and skimmed down ads and other useless wastes of time to find this guys plans.

"Found it!" I pointed to a link on the side on the screen that Renge had missed.

"Good eye, brother," I grunted in annoyance as Hikaru messed my hair. A huge article awaited us about Helamaker's plans for America. If there was one hell of a silence after his speech... there was another 10 times as worse... and even Hikaru didn't move. We read the page; then read it again... and again just to be sure we weren't insane.

Basically, it said that Helamaker was blaming all the crime problems, economic problems, even weather problems on the acts of teens! Teenagers and kids ages 10-17 were being blamed by this one man for stuff they had no power over! Helamaker ranted and raved about how these ages were the time when Satan entered the body easily and took it over. And what did he plan to do about it? Take all of those kids ages 10-17 and send them to the many large areas reserved for them! These 'camps' were to just hold the in while Helamaker cleansed the world. The camps were spread throughout Iceland and on the east-north coast of the United States. The kids would then work off time and would basically chill out – there were mess halls, rec rooms, and more to entertain them.

"So – he plans to take us to a pro-longed summer camp?" Renge asked – looking at us for confirmation.

"Yeah, " Haruhi murmured, deep in thought, "I guess he does – sfter he takes the kids from America, France, Britain, and Spain first... it will be awhile before he gets here."

It was true – Helamaker's plans included all of the main countries... because he said that was where the 'taint' was greatest. After us, he'd go back for the smaller, 'cleaner' countries.

"Bullshit," Hikaru turned back to his desk and twiddled his pencil in his hands, "That moron can't possibly carry this out!"

"He could if the countries' leaders agree to it," the class president argued. Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"Oh – COME ON!!" Hikaru stood up, "Kids ages 10 through 17?! In five of the biggest countries in the world?! That's millions upon MILLIONS of kids!! Impossible!"

"Nothings impossible."

"Oh yeah? Go slam a revolving door, then! Tell me how it goes!" Hikaru's face was turning red with anger.

"Hikaru.." I whined, "Stop it."

"Why?!" he snapped, spinning to glare at me, "It is impossible!"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi hissed. She moved closer to me – but my shocked face was only at my brother.

"Why should I stop, Kaoru? It's true, and you can't tell me it's not!" he cooled off at the sight of my face. He just stood there, panting, waiting for words to come to him. He finally sat beside me once again, "Sorry I yelled at you." His muttered voice was dripping with guilt.

I smiled lightly at him, "It's okay." I looked up at the class president – who had retreated several steps at Hikaru's yelling.

"Well, then." Haruhi interrupted the intense silence, "I do believe that concludes homeroom."

More murmurs of nervous agreement filled the room once more, and the students quickly left the room – making sure to avoid Hikaru at ALL cost!

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Well, now – that concludes Chapter One of my lil story!! this story is biased on the Holocaust... mostly on what happened in the camps and what they did to identical twins. **_

_**Now, I warn you – I actually can't find a straight answer on what happened to the twins, so that will be mostly made up by me... but, hey, it may have actually happened. **_

_**Oh, by the way,you will meet my friends and I later on.... we're going to be victims in the concentration camps.**_

**I got most of my inspiration from the book 'NIGHT' by Elie Wiesel. READ IT!! NOW DAMMIT! This story is NOT making fun of the Holocaust or using it to become 'famous' on fanfiction... I take the Holocaust very seriously and My friends and I thought it would be awesome to write a story on a second one. Please comment on it... heck, give me any facts that you think would help me make this as accurate to a '21-century Holocaust' as possible! I'll see if I can get it in!!**

**Also, I'm working my butt off to work on thsi thing... but I dont want to keep adding my stuff when nobody likes it!! please tell me that you like it, or if you don't like it; tell me why or give me tips to make it better!!! It's not my best work... but it'll get better once it really starts to move.**


End file.
